Outtakes of a Titan
by hatsune94
Summary: A compilation of little stories from each titan perspective, mainly RobStar. Rated for precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**, this is a little experiment of mine, I love to read this kind of fics and well I decided to try my own. Be kind, English is not my mother tongue so I expect to entertain myself and maybe improve my writing skills in another language...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's not easy to adjust to a team, even more so if your teammates are quite unconventionals.

Raven, well Raven it's not easy to read all the times. She has a short temper regarding Beast Boy I know for experience that he could be a bit annoying but never on purpose. She is always meditating and she spends most of her time alone in her bedroom.

Cyborg has an incredible combination of energy and willpower, he likes to expend most of his time improving on technology for the tower and the occasional requests from the team, and I think he is building a car in the basement. I didn't want to intrude so much, it seemed like a personal project. He can be really serious when it needs to be and when he is not he is playing pranks with Beast Boy.

Beast Boy it's always playing pranks and always trying to make us laugh, he has a good heart but he has a lot to learn yet. I can tell he had a rough time before the team and he is enjoying his time.

Then we have Starfire. Well, she is a strange combination of naivety, intelligence, and curiosity. She spends most of her time trying to understand earth and customs, sometimes successfully and others not so much, but it's fun to be around with. She likes to try new things and I think she's adapting well.

As the leader of the team I know many things about them that probably they don't know I know, for example, Garfield or how he prefers to be called: Beast boy, was on the Doom patrol before the Titans, and I found about the accident that gave him his powers. I also know about Victor's accident that turned him into this hybrid or as we call him Cyborg, and apparently he has made terms with has happened to him.

Then we have the girls; Raven who came from another dimension called Azarath but couldn't find any more information about it. Her powers are kind of magical, whatever she does she can feel emotions from the people around and their presence. As for Starfire, I don't honestly know her background more than she was a prisoner for the Citadel and she came from a planet called Tamaran. What I could find was that they were out of the Vagar system and are well known across the galaxy as formidable warriors. I'm not sure if all the other Tamaranians have her abilities but, for now, it's not important.

It worries me not knowing more? Maybe, being with my mentor for so many years has taught me to analyze every lead possible and learn everything I can about my environment and the people in it.

But I don't want to become Batman, I want to be Robin or even something more.

I want to know more about Robin the hero than Dick Grayson, and the Titans are going to allow me to do it. Someday I'll entrust them with my identity, but for the moment Robin it's who they'll know.

* * *

So... what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes I like to just go out like my alter ego. Why? I'm not sure, maybe it's like if I wear sunglasses I can go unnoticed, occasionally someone notices me but I'm long gone by the time they try to follow me.

Unfortunately, my teammates can't do this unless they wear a holographic ring. But it's not my case.

What do I like to do when I go out like this?

Just see around, see what a normal person would see, buy my stuff or just maybe walk around when I'm feeling like too. This time I went to the grocery shop for a couple of things I noticed were missing, probably because of the Starfire uneatable recipes, it was a normal evening until I noticed the whispers around the room

_-That can't be her natural hair color-_

_-Woow she is even hotter in person_ -

_-Look that ass man-_

_-Obviously she is an alien, nobody normal has that body_ -

I directed my attention to the source of the glances and whispers around the room.

It was Starfire.

Of course, she was, you have to be blind to not notice that she is really… kind of... beautiful. I didn't look more, she hasn't seen me before without my mask and I didn't know if she would recognize me. I didn't tell them about my other life outside the Titans yet, I prefer to keep it that way, at least for the moment.

She directed herself for a mustard jar, a smile escape from my lips. Then she went to the section where all the girly stuff is. I wasn't going to follow her until I saw those guys making bets about who was going to ask her number.

\- Hello beautiful, can you help me?- He reached after she paid the things and was about to leave.

\- Oh hi, how can I assist you? - Always thoughtful

\- I'm needing urgently your number- She looked at him confused

\- My number… Oh, you mean my identification? I must not give it to civilians-

\- I mean your phone number sweetheart - He said taking a step closer to her

\- I do not…- she frowned at his hand on her waist

\- We could spend a lovely time together, you know- I could tell she didn't want to be there

\- I am sure not…- she untangled herself from him on a swift move, he grabbed her wrist

\- We could pick a movie, or maybe going to the carnival and maybe have a make-out session- Ok that was enough

\- I suggest you to leave her alone - My tone serious and talked more deeply than usual, if I could I don't want her to discover me yet.

\- And who it's going to make me? You? Don't make me laugh- He said approaching with his hands into fists. She flew between us, with one hand on my shoulder indicating me to not advance.

\- Please, I do not wish to give you my phone number- Said looking that idiot, he was about to protest but she surprised me

\- You should go - she insisted and her eyes flashed green, I felt proud of her action.

Once the guy left muttering insults, she turned to me and retrieved her hand off my shoulder

\- I thank you, my name is Starfire- She introduced, tending her hand to me

\- Richard Grayson- I returned the salute politely

\- Well, thank you for the intervention but do not worry, boys behave that way all the time- said smiling ashamed

\- Really? - That was new

\- Oh yes, my friend explained to me that it is because of the hormones - I chuckled, I can't imagine Raven trying to explain this. I heard her communicator beeping, she took it and heard Cyborg telling her they were waiting for her.

\- I have to go, but it was a pleasure Richard - She smiled and I flashed her a smile, she flew away and before she was far she turned and waved me. I chuckled and returned the gesture.

Later that night I entered the common room to grab something to eat, Starfire was there stirring on a pile of magazines.

\- What are you doing Star? - I ask her, we were going to throw away that pile yesterday but Beast boy forgot apparently. She ignored me, concentrated on her task

\- Success! I found him! - she said in a squeal

\- Founded who? - She is always cheerful but now seemed even more.

\- Oh, I meet a celebrity today! - So she did recognize _me_

\- Really, who? - Asked interested, she got closer to me showing me a picture in the magazine

\- Him - it was a picture of me, I feigned interest and took the magazine from her hands, I looked at the article, most of the content was crap, but oh well...

\- Oh yes, he is quite popular in Gotham- commented nonchalantly and returned the magazine to her, she took it and keep looking the pictures interested.

\- He is really handsome -she said with a dreamy voice I hadn't heard before

\- You think?- I choke out, definitely, this was new territory for me

\- Oh yes! And he was very the gentleman too, you see, there was a boy in the grocery shop being unpleasant and he interfered. Normally I manage to dismiss them without being impolite, but this boy was very persistent and then he shooed him.

\- Well... glad he helped you - I could manage to say, she nodded and she kept reading

\- Star, how often does that happen? - I was really curious, she never told me about this sort of thing, probably she talked to Raven about it but I never thought about it very much until what happened today.

\- Running into a celebrity? - She asked me confused

-No no, the thing with the boys… - I trailed off, boy this was awkward...

\- Oh, umm I believe almost always. I am aware that I am too noticeable because of my skin and my eyes maybe... -

\- I don't think it's because of that- I intervened in her babbling, she looked disappointed

\- You do not? Maybe it is because I am too "the alien", I do not exactly blend in and… - Oh, this is not going well… now I'm kicking her self esteem. Great _Dick_.

\- No! Don't get me wrong, I mean... ugh - Why it always has to be so uncomfortable? Seriously why? I was feeling the heat in my cheeks going deeper, definitely Raven was right about the hormones thing.

\- It's because most of the boys find you… attractive - I could manage to say, this is _so_ not the kind of conversation I like to be part of, she looked at me meditative.

\- Interesting, I would think that my features would make me more unappealing to earth boys- she trailed off.

Oh, you're anything but unappealing… wait, what?

\- I don't believe it's your case Star- I was so glad Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't in the room right now, they would tease me for life.

-Do you think that maybe this Richard found me attractive? - Why this sudden interest in Richard? I mean me, whatever. She never displayed interest in boys before, at least that I know about ...

\- Of course, I mean... Probably… yes - boy isn't hot in here or it's just me?

\- Glorious! - She gave me a hug and then she left the living room with that magazine in her hands smiling.

Raven it's right, everything it's about the hormones.

* * *

Let me know what you think...


End file.
